


Home

by Galadriel34



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit McShep, inspired by Bobaflex - Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Otthon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460490) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34). 



Home

I wanna go home…   
Just relax, they say, take the red one first. Maybe, it would be better. Because I don’t think you don’t love me anymore. Why can that woman be better than me?   
Long time passed by, but I’m not okay. I don’t care what the doctors say, I’m not okay. The crowd becomes blurred and I can't see you, just the feeling remains and the pain. Why did you play with me?   
I have been driving all night, I don’t know where I was yesterday, I‘m just looking at the bridge. I’ll go back to work, but I don’t care… just wanna go home… with You…


End file.
